


• Truth or Dare •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Visions of Crema [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Sexual Tension, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: The boys bond while keeping boredom at bay.





	• Truth or Dare •

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been lurking in my docs forever, and while I would love to add more to it, it's just been kinda sitting there so I thought I'd go ahead and set it free.  
> Unbeta'd, super short nonsense.
> 
> * • Brotherly Handy • was originally part of this, but it took on a life of its own and ended up being published separately

It started with boredom. Totally innocent. Boys being boys, although they were both grown ass men - one arguably less mature, at least chronologically, than the other.

"Truth or dare?" Tim's eyes flash green and mischievous in the shifting shadows through the leaves of the peach tree.

"What?"

"Come on, man. I'm bored. Truth or dare?"

They'd been sprawled in lounge chairs under the trees while someone was trying to fix the pump on Heaven's fountain. Armie was half asleep, taking advantage of the unscheduled break to catch up on the rest he'd been losing since he and Tim had basically started sharing one apartment.

It was all for the sake of convenience, of course.

Nothing was going on, it was just easier that way. They shared every meal together anyway, hung out every night and watched movies, went over lines at odd hours. Why have two apartments?

Armie squints at Tim for a second and gives it some thought. Fuck it. Why not?

"Dare."

Tim grins. "I dare you to fart in the middle of the next take."

Armie glances over at Luca. He's obviously pissed. Voice raised. Face red. Hands gesticulating in that effusive and eloquently expressive way that only the Italians seem to have mastered through the centuries.

"Done." Armie knows he's going to regret this.

 

*******

 

"Truth or dare?"

Tim's head pops up immediately, eyes bright and playful. He sets the pages for tomorrow's scene aside and considers for a second. "Truth."

Armie nods thoughtfully. He wasn't expecting that answer. "How do you feel about all this so far? I mean...knowing what's coming up..."

Timmy fidgets with a corner of the scene he's been pouring over, folding and unfolding the edge while he takes a breath before answering. "I'm scared to death." He glances up at Armie and the back down at the pages. "But...I mean, I trust Luca. And I trust you."

Armie nods silently.

Tim doesn't look up again. He curls tighter in on himself and goes back to reading the pages...or least attempts to look like he's reading.

 

*******

 

Rain thrashes against the windopanes. The lights flicker once, then again.

Tim nudges Armie's thigh with his foot until he relents and shifts a little to let him bury his cold toes under it.

Armie changes the channel again as Tim cracks another pistachio. He gives up with a sigh and tosses the remote aside. They've been cooped up all day. The rain unrelenting.

Tim tosses an empty shell at Armie. "Truth or dare?"

The lights go out.

"Truth."

"What are you thinking right now?" Tim can see Armie's brow furrow in the dim light from the windows and is almost sorry he asked.

"That I'm going to fuck this all up and...you're incredible and you deserve better than what I can offer this part."

Tim is stunned.

Armie turns to look at him sheepishly and finds him sitting there with his mouth open and brows raised in almost comical shock. He sighs and picks at the cuticle of his thumb. "Nevermind. Just pretend I didn't say that. It's the rain. Makes me moody."

"Armie...no." Tim crawls over the space between them and throws one arm around his shoulders, pulling himself close and pressing his mouth to Armie's shirt. "I can't imagine anyone else as my Oliver. You're amazing. Perfect." He bites at the fabric a little, wanting to say more but feeling like he's maybe already said too much.

Armie pats Tim's hand almost dismissively and gives him a flat 'yeah, okay'.

Tim responds by throwing his legs sideways over Armie's lap and clinging to him even tighter. "I mean it...you...you make me brave."

Armie tilts his head and rests his cheek against the top of Tim's head. "Thank you for that...." His voice sounds a little choked.

Tim turns his face up and kisses Armie's cheek softly, his arm dropping across his chest. "Is this okay?" He asks softly and kisses him again.

"Definitely."

They end up napping, stretched out on the sofa with Armie's back to Tim's chest and his arms wrapped around him protectively.

 

*******

 

Armie pushes his pasta around his plate, his eyes far away. He's barely taken three bites.

"It's no good?"

"Huh?"

Tim points at his plate with his fork. "The pasta. You don't like it?"

"Uh, no. It's fine. Not as good as Luca's, but it's alright."

"We can try a different place next time."

"Yeah. Okay."

The silence stretches out between them again.

Timmy finally puts his fork down and sits back. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Well...you're not exactly chatty right now, and you've hardly looked at me since we got home - I mean...back to the apartment."

Armie looks back up at him and shrugs. "Just processing."

"Processing what?"

He abandons rearranging his pasta and scratches at the back of his neck, his face a little flushed. "The, um...I wasn't expecting the lick."

"So I did do something wrong." Tim sighs.

Armie takes a sip of wine and shakes his head. "No...no I wouldn't say that."

"So...what?"

Armie blushes deeper, dropping his head back and looking up at the cracked ceiling.

"Wait...you -- did you like it?"

He meets Tim's eyes again briefly, nervously scratching at his neck again before looking away. "Truth?"

"Truth."

"Yeah."

Tim's cheeks flush brighter than Armie's.

 

*******

 

They stare at each other silently across the room, neither of them moving as the crew packs up the equipment to move to the next scene outside.

Armie leans casually against the door frame trying to read Timmy's face, but for once he's giving nothing away.

Everyone leaves and Armie saunters in and picks the red shorts up from the bed. "So, how'd it go? They wouldn't let me watch."

Tim turns away and bites his lip, his hands pressed to the wall behind him.

"Tim?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh...dare?"

Tim turns back to him, eyes black and chest rising and falling a little more rapidly. Armie can see the pulse in his neck.

"Kiss me."

Armie doesn't think, he just acts.

Tim's mouth is greedy, his hands shaking, barely lighting on Armie's shoulders. Armie grabs his wrists and wraps Tim's arms around him as he pushes the full weight of his body against him. He drags his mouth from Tim's lips to his ear. "You're hard."

Tim whimpers quietly and bites at Armie's shoulder. "I could smell you...they didn't wash them."

 

*******

 

 

 

 


End file.
